<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Big Day by Ghostly_2001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376183">The Big Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001'>Ghostly_2001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Advice, End of Z, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Love, Marriage, Nervousness, Parent-Child Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is Gohan and Videl Big day an its filled with nervousness, advice, and crying but today is a day they plan to spend the rest of their lives together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Videl Satan/Son Gohan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Big Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>YO YO I wanted to take a stab at Videl and Gohan and I had this idea for awhile I hope you enjoy it I had fun writing it. </p>
<p>Follow @GhostlyJudge on twitter Im more active there.</p>
<p>All comments welcomed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The date was set the cake was made, the wedding was planned and the Vegeta was raging it at all seemed kinda like a dream to him at some points from his uncle to Buu but now he was marrying the love of his life it all seemed worth it to the young Saiyan the battles the loss the pain it was all worth it for this moment but something seemed off the whole day Gohan was filled with a sense of wild feelings and emotions. </p>
<p>Hearing a knock at the door, Gohan nervously ANSWERed "come in '' fidgeting with tie the young Saiyan had never felt so much stress in his life.</p>
<p>Opening the door Goku smiled at his boy who was in front of the mirror fixing his suit"Hey Gohan you ready we're all waiting for ya".</p>
<p>"Sorry dad I'm just well"</p>
<p>"Well, what?" closing the door slowly Goku walked closer to his son placing his hand on his shoulder "Hey are you ok".</p>
<p>Sinking his head low Gohan tried to find the words but his mouth seemed dry and his jitters were out of control "I-I just" the Saiyan took a big breath in and out "I just am feeling stuff and I don't know what it is" Gohan sighed letting the words out not looking his father in the face.</p>
<p>Goku looked confused hearing his sons words but he grew a smile letting out a chuckle Goku withdrew his hand "Gohan it's ok son this is a big day and step for you and it's ok to feel nervous" taking the tie from Gohan's hands he put it around his neck perking his son up with a surprised and confused face.</p>
<p>“Da-Da”</p>
<p>“Look son your nervous and that's ok really but we have faced much bigger danger than this from the androids to cell, to Buu and in all of them you stood your ground with the rest of us”</p>
<p>“Yeah but dad”</p>
<p>“And today on this day you chose to walk your own path” The older Saiyan smiled and continued talking while finishing the tie “The difference now is that you're gonna have someone who can walk the same path as you and be there for you as your mother did with me”. After finishing the tie he made sure it was straight in the middle of Gohan's neck flashing a smile in the process.</p>
<p>Gohan felt a wave of emotions come over him hearing his father's words and seeing his smile in the mirror he was right they had faced and been in much bigger danger, Feeling the tears in his eyes Gohan wiped his face turning around to meet his father eye to eye. “Dad” Before Gohan could speak, Goku cut him off once more pulling him into a hug.</p>
<p>“Son I'm very proud of you and the man you've become”</p>
<p>Tears streamed down Gohan's face as he embraced his father, the words cut deep in his heart. His dad had words before and wisdom but never advice or words this solid and good “Thank you dad I'm glad you and everyone could be here”. </p>
<p>Goku smiled “OF COURSE SON,” he said in a chipper tone as the hug broke “I wouldn't miss this even if I was dead” he laughed as he walked to the door “plus I hear the food is great''. The two Saiyans busted out laughing of course the food was well prepared. They were feeding 2 full Saiyans and 3 half ones. That little problem was the first thing Videl wanted to take care of before anything. Walking to the door, Goku was about to exit as he did so he stopped and looked back at Gohan who was getting ready to follow him.</p>
<p>“I love you son”</p>
<p>The young Saiyan walked proudly to his father following him “ I love you too dad” Gohan said as he shut the door behind him, walking behind his father he passed all the beautiful glass windows on the wall and the perfectly placed flowers that decorated the venue, Videl really had a knack for making things look good and perfect. Reaching the giant wooden doors Gohan took one last breathe in before looking at his dad.</p>
<p>“Well this is it”</p>
<p>“Trust me son this is far from it your about to start on a whole new adventure and its one that is gonna be filled with a lot but at the end, you know you'll have someone with you”</p>
<p>Growing a smile Gohan walked triumphantly through the doors as all eyes were on him as the guess of friends family and closed people watched him walk down the aisle it seemed like it took forever but as he stood at the altar waiting his eyes began looking around Gohan found all the happy faces smiling from piccolo to his dad, Krillin,18, sharpener, Erasa, Bulma and more, even Vegeta had a grin he was trying to hide. Laughing a little at the sight of smiling family members and hysterical crying which was provided by his mother his eyes became fixed on the figure in a beautiful straight across from him his bride to be, as the music began to play the crowd went silent Videl was walked down the aisle by her father who was a blubbering mess over his little girl leaving the nest and getting married.it was all be talked about since they told everyone about the wedding.</p>
<p>Walking slowly Videl tried not to look at the guest she was holding back tears as it was seeing Gohan in his nice suit but if she saw her friends and loved ones she would burst out in tears which she was told from Bulma was a terrible thing considering it had taken 4 hours to do makeup which she thought was unnecessary but didn't try to fight the blue hair mom any women who could put up with Vegeta was not to be talked back to she thought. </p>
<p>Finally reaching the glanced up at Gohan through her vale and smiled more looking at her father she whispered to him “ Daddy you can let me go now” she chuckled</p>
<p>“D-DO I HAVE TO” the tears flowed from his face as he tried to wipe them away more came following.</p>
<p>Videl fought back more tears placing her on top of his she spoke with confidence“Oh daddy it's ok” looking at his daughter Mister Satan smiled through his teary eyes “she really was gonna be safe and ok” he thought” letting her hand go he took his sit in the front row with a perfect view.</p>
<p>Joining Gohan on the steps she looked into his eyes taking his hands she saw his smile. He was so sure of it without a doubt of hesitation in his eyes it calmed her and the jitters and butterflies in her stomach. What was there to be nervous about she was marrying the man she loved and wanted to be with. </p>
<p>Meeting her eyes Gohan smiled more she had looked beautiful in your dress and had no doubt in her eyes only love the young Saiyan tears rolled in the corner of his eyes getting ready to wipe he was beaten by Videl who wiped his tear away smiling at her more he took her hand tighter.</p>
<p>“It's ok I feel the same way” she quietly said after wiping his tears-away “AHAHA he was so cute how could he be so cute all the time” she screamed in her head.</p>
<p>“Thank you” he whispered </p>
<p>Starring deeper into each other's eyes the young couple couldn't hear the noise of crying and cheers around them. They didn't care; they only wanted to hear the one line that would put them together forever as one.</p>
<p>“AND DO YOU GOHAN TAKE VIDEL TO BE YOUR WIFE? DO YOU PLEDGE TO SHARE YOUR LIFE OPENLY WITH VIDEL AND TO SPEAK TO HER WIN LOVE”</p>
<p>Gohan smiled “I DO,” he said happily</p>
<p>“AND DO YOU VIDEL TAKE GOHAN TO BE YOUR HUSBAND? DO YOU PLEDGE TO SHARE YOUR LIFE OPENLY WITH GOAN AND TO SPEAK TO HIM IN LOVE.</p>
<p>Videl tears could be held back any longer “I DO,” she said happily </p>
<p>“BY THE POWERS INVESTED IN ME I NOW PRONOUNCE HUSBAND AND WIFE YOU MAY KISS THE BRIDE”</p>
<p>The entire hall erupted when the words were spoken and Gohan lifted the vale and kissed his new bride the cheers of congrats and cries echoed the venue, almost shaking it to its core with friends, family, and the couples crying tears of joy. Leaning back up, Gohan noticed Videl's lustered face through the makeup running down her face.<br/>
“Sorry I lost it when he said to kiss the bride”</p>
<p>“Don't worry about it” Videl swiftly dipped Gohan kissing him passionately to the roar of the guess breaking the kiss she whispered in his ear just as he did hers “Sorry I lost it when he said to kiss the” guiding Gohan back up the staired once more at one another not breaking eye contact as everyone around them didn't hold anything back.</p>
<p>“I love you Gohan”</p>
<p>“I love you too Videl”</p>
<p>The couple's eyes locked on harder as they went in for another kiss to the happy family and friends who continued to raise the volume of the room.</p>
<p>“Now and forever”</p>
<p>“Till the end of time”</p>
<p>The couple whispered to one another as they locked their lips together</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoyed, I had fun writing this.</p>
<p>All comments welcomed yo I would love to know what you think.</p>
<p>Also youre awesome thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>